Bit-sized: The Beginnings
by Assassinforhire2
Summary: Mello and Matt have tortured Near to the end of his rope. When he finally does the unthinkable, take revenge, he grows unbelievably small. Now Matt and Mello have to find a way to get him back to normal size before L comes back to check up on the troublesome trio.A MelloxNearxMatt fanfic. Threshie has given me the permission to write a story similar to this, thanks Threshie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Near woke up as usual to the sounds of kids hurriedly running down the hall to breakfast. They laughed, giggled and seemed to create as much noise as possible. He groaned at the sound of another day starting. He hoped that this morning everyone would sleep in. _'Fat chance of that happening,'_ he thought. So, he climbed out of bed to meet the cold floor of his bedroom. The carpet sank beneath his feet and the cold air struck his poor frail body. He sneaked over to the dresser and pulled off his clean white t-shirt. He reached in and grabbed out a new button-up white shirt. He grabbed white bagging pants out of the bottom drawer and slipped them on along with his shirt. The clothing felt smooth and chilled against the child's porcelain skin. He glanced over at his favorite toy. A large robot with a red helmet, his name was Megatron, or at least that was what he was called on the box, and he reached over for it and pulled it close to his chest. The figure was the very thing that he would fight for, maybe. He walked over to the door and turned the knob and walked out into the hallway. A kid rushed past him and nearly knocked him over. The boy kept running. Near walked on as he usually did and he did it without protest because he was just so much smaller than the rest. He just sighed and moved forward. He walked down the hall and past a familiar room. It was Mello and Matt's room. Thoughts of swirlies, being beaten up and countless other verbal and physical abuses rushed through the little albino's head. He shivered on the inside at the thought. He walked by with caution, scared at any moment that Mello would walk out his door and get him. He walked quickly by the door. Down the hall he could smell bacon and eggs. His stomach growled and he longed for food. When he finally reached the cafeteria he was hit with a burst of loud conversation. He walked over to the side to get his food. He grabbed his tray filled with eggs, two pieces of bacon and some warm milk. He walked over to his table. It was filled with unwanted company. He sat down at the end of the table as far away from the others as possible. He heard two voices come in through the door and his normally quiet posture and vacant eyes stiffened as he listened to the loud footsteps and the voices search for him. Probably in the first time in his life Near was scared.

Matt and Mello burst in through the doors of the dining hall. As if on cue, Mello starts to push and move kids out of his way to get to the food. Matt wasn't really paying any attention; all he did was move loyally behind his best friend. Mello reached the food and grabbed a tray for himself and Matt, who was standing close behind, grabbed the one Mello was trying to give him but not before almost running right into him. Matt reluctantly put away his game into his pocket to go look for a seat. They walked as a pair and started to look for seats. Something caught Mello's eye, something white and fluffy and it was going to be so much fun to mess with.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter**__** 2**_

The boys walked over to the white haired figure sitting all alone. 'This was going to be perfect,' Mello thought. He searched the boy for at least a little sign of fear but as usual he found not a trace of emotion. The white haired boy looked over at his two assailants. They sat down next to him completely blocking off his ways of escape. The boy kept his calm and emotionless posture and vacant eyes as he reached for a lock of his hair. He twirled it around his index finger and looked down at the table. The blonde looked at him with pure hatred across his face. Just the thought of Near drove him crazy; his always not caring of what happened and that 'I am better than you' attitude of his. He hated everything about him. Matt looked at his best friend and then at the boy between them. Mello had been talking a lot about how he was going to get Near back for all the things he supposedly did just to annoy him. He was actually nervous for what was going to happen next. Mello stared at the boy and started to growl out words. "So, what is a little sheep like you doing here?"

"I am simply eating my food, Mello. Was I doing something wrong?" Near explained.

"Near, Just shut up. What are you doing here all by yourself and with that stupid _doll_?"

"….."

"You are thirteen and still play with _dolls_. What do you think L is thinking right now? If I were L I definitely wouldn't choose someone who still plays with _dolls_ at thirteen. What are you six?"

"Mello, isn't L though. I do not _play_. I own them that is true but I do not _play_." Mello reached over and snatched the robot that was set gently on the table in front of Near. He saw the boy's eyes light up even for only a second. He looked at it and started to pull its limbs in and out and observed its flashing lights as you touched the back. Near simply looked at Mello messing with his toy. He couldn't get it back by force that was for sure but he thought if he just waited all he had to do was out wait him and wait till Mello got bored with it. He decided this was the best plan until Mello rose and started to talk to Matt.

"Hey, Matt lets go. This guy is starting to piss me off," Mello spat out.

"Okay, hey aren't you going to give that thing back. Kids would start to talk about if they saw you with that," Matt said calmly.

"Why? I don't give a fuck what the others say. I beat them at everything else anyway. Besides, I will just beat them up if they say anything."

"….." Mello stormed away from the table leaving final words to hang in the air. He said, "If you want this back, Near, you are going to have to come to my room and beg for it. You better be ready to gravel."

He walked away and his best friend and partner-in-crime looked back at Near only to see a emotionless saddened figure. He thought for a moment, 'Did we really hurt Near this time? He is never going to get that toy back.' He sighed and kept moving along behind his best friend. He somehow felt guilty over what he and Mello had just done. He walked on thinking of a plan to get that toy back for Near. Near thought in horror as he watched Mello walk away with his precious Megatron, his only item that he cared for. He had to go to Mello's room. He HAD to get his toy fighter back but he needed to do it the least embarrassing way possible and he knew just how to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Mello walked out of the dining hall with a big smile on his face. He had finally beaten Near at something and even better than that he had Near coming to his room to beg for his _doll _back. This was going to be the sweetest victory ever. All he needed to make this sweeter was a chocolate Godiva bar. He looked down at his asset that he needed to pull off his little triumph, Near's _doll_. Matt looked over at his friend and started to stare at the little robot in his hand. "Mello, you aren't really going to make him beg for that?" Matt asked.

"Oh, of course I am. This is going to be fucking hilarious! Matt! I can't wait to see that little white albino gravel for his little _doll_ back, won't that be so funny!" Mello started to laugh hysterically.

"Yeah, yeah you're right! This will be funny. Hey, you wanna play on the computer with me? I just got a new mind craft video game. It is so fun!"

"Okay," Mello and Matt walked to their room where Matt's laptop that they 'borrowed' from Roger would be waiting for them. Matt playing most of the games explaining how things worked and what was what and how to kill the zombies. Mello liked the 'endermen'. He didn't know if it was the fact they crept along in house and stole things or if it was that they were all black just like his outfit. They played for what seemed like hours which they had, for about 3 in fact. Mello got hungry and stood up looking over at the robot on his dresser. It was Friday night and he knew Near had a later curfew so he might not come till he had to get his _doll_ back. "Matt, you wanna go get some food from the dining hall with me?"

"Sure, …..hold on..let me just…BOOM! Ha-ha! Mello you just see that? I totally just beat those zombies with my TNT!"

"Yeah, cool….. Matt. Food!" he reached over and shook his best friend by the shoulders, "FOOD Matt. FOOOOD."

"Okay, okay. Just let me hack the system's doors when we get there. It should take only like 2 minutes unless they changed the code."

"Okay," he grabbed his best friend by his arm, "let's go already!" They both ran out the door and headed down the hall towards the promised land of food. What they didn't know is what was waiting outside the door and was listening to the entire conversation. They just ran right passed him and he was going to get exactly what he wanted and more just for the mistake of leaving the toy fighter behind.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The white haired boy peered into the game filled and chocolate scented room. The walls were plastered with posters of games like Mario, Legend of Zelda and Final Fantasy. Many others were on the walls but those were the only ones he recognized. Then, the room's aroma; it was like a chocolate scent that slapped you in the face once you walked in there. Near didn't like the smell as he walked deeper into the room. It smelled like, smoke? What did Matt and Mello do in here? He walked forward as he spotted the thing that he was looking for, his Megatron. He gleefully walked over to it and grabbed it hastily and pulled it close to his chest. He felt the familiar plastic body hit his own and hugged it tightly. He pulled it away to see the damage that Mello or Matt, for Near couldn't tell if he was his adversary or friend, had done to it. The toy fighter didn't look damaged just pulled into an awkward position. He could fix that though. He walked to the door when he heard a ring come from across the room. It was Matt's game boy. He walked towards the game just out of pure curiosity. He wondered whether it was an alarm or even if it was a game he was playing. Then, a wave of inspiration hit Near. He usually didn't do this or even think of doing it but it was just too good to pass up. He opened up the game and examined the screen. It was Mario Super Smash Bros.; he had seen Matt play this before and he knew all the controls, so it was going to be easy to come out with his plan of, revenge? Nah. He dismissed the idea and then thought of a sweeter idea. He looked around the room for any remnants of chocolate. He grabbed a bar he had found in the dresser drawer. He opened up the bar and took bites of it. He grabbed the game and started to mess with it. Playing the levels and not even coming close to beating the high scores. He played not really knowing what he was doing as he walked through the amazingly colorful landscapes. Then, it hit. It hit like a ton of bricks crushing him together and collapsing in on his small body. He felt smaller and smaller until he passed out because of the pressure. He hit the floor with a loud thud. A chocolate Godiva bar flung to his side and under the bed and a game boy to his other side at least flying 2 feet away to the middle of the room. He closed his eyes tight and laid on the floor. His small body refused to move.

Mello ran down the hallway to Matt's and his room. He reached to open up the door knob but it was already open. He was sure that Matt shut the door when they left. That means someone went into his room. OH MY GOD, HIS CHOCOLATE. He ran into the room and looked into the drawer for his chocolate stash. He counted the bars. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 ,11, 12, 13, 14, 15,16,17,18,19,….. Where is #20?!" Mello screamed.

Matt heard Mello screaming in his bedroom and things were definitely being thrown around in there as well, maybe he might not go in there. Then again if he didn't he knew he was going to hear about it later anyway. He might as well get it over with. He walked down the hall towards his room. Things were strewed into different directions and things were knocked all over. Mello was having a tantrum over a stupid, easily replaced chocolate bar but he always told Matt that it was over principles or something retarded like that. ''He probably ate it and forgot,'' Matt told himself.

"Matt, you shut that fucking door right?!" Mello screamed.

"Yeah or at least I am pretty sure," Matt said starting to look around for his gameboy to finish his level, "hey, have you seen my gameboy?" Mello looked around and saw it in the middle of the floor. He went over to pick it up and happened to glance under the bed. What he saw shocked him to no end. It was small, white and fluffy. It was the only bleach white thing in the entire room. Mello crawled over on his hands and knees to go get whatever the thing was. At that time Matt finally saw his precious gameboy. He looked over at Mello who was looking under the bed. ''He probably saw his chocolate bar and made our room and even bigger pig pen for nothing,'' Matt thought with a look of annoyance even though he didn't care either way.

"Matt you will never believe what I just found," Mello said but he had an usual sound in his voice like he couldn't believe his eyes. So Matt being just as curious walked over to the bed and knelt down. They couldn't believe what happened next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

"Hey, Near left one of his stupid dolls laying in here." Mello hissed as he grabbed the toy, "What is it doing here anyway?"

"I don't know," Matt said as he looked under the bed. He stared at the white thing under the bed and now in Mello's hand. It looked _**exactly**_ like Near and usually Near's things did look like the person they were modeled after, but would have a tint of 'creepy' on them. This one looked like the equal of an angel.

Mello roughly reached for it and squeezed it. Just then it squirmed. He was shocked and opened back up his hand. It was _**alive.**_ "What the hell?!" Mello screamed.

"What? What's wrong, dude."

"This…this thing just squirmed!"

Near's ears were on fire from Mello's loud and boisterous voice. It rang in his abnormally small ears. "If Mello would quiet down it would be much appreciated," the little white albino squeaked.

"Near? Near is that you?" Matt questioned as he took a closer look to what was exactly on Mello's palm. He looked tired, _**very **_tired, but other than that he looked like same old Near, but this time only 2½ inches tall. "How did you get that way?"

" Yes, it is me and I do not know. One moment I was normal sized and the next moment I was the height of one of my own figures," Near squeaked because he could only talk so loud. Mello was forced to be quiet as Matt and Near had their conversation; he could barely hear Near when he was normal sized but now it was even harder. He wondered how Near had gotten like that but more importantly why was he in _**his**_ room.

"Near, how the hell did you get in here? If anything you should be in the common room or in your own," Mello said as he glared down at the poor white thing in his hand. It was so hard to be mean to him now. He just looked so completely innocent and like a little fluffy hamster. He couldn't show that though, over his dead body would he do that. Near looked down at his socked covered feet. He couldn't tell Mello what he did could he? He might squeeze him or even worse, drop him. He wouldn't survive something like that.

"I-I went to get my toy fighter back….," Near squirmed in his hand while moving his body nervously because of what might come. Mello looked down at Near, he looked scared, but too scared to have only just tried to take the _doll_ back. What else had he done?

"Near," Mello hissed as he tried to hold back his hand from closing into a fist around him, "What else did you touch? You can't possibly be this distraught over something as miniscule as that."

"I-I also…ate…," He didn't have time to say the rest because Mello had already clentched his fist and yelled as he stood up.

"**SO IT WAS YOU!**" He couldn't hold back his anger anymore. He had entered his room and now took his chocolate. That was the last straw until he remembered just how small Near was. He put back down his arm and released his hold on Near before it got to secure around the tiny person. Near was..trembling…he really was trembling. He looked over at Matt who only gazed back wide eyed. He looked like he had just seen Mello slit Near's throat open.

"Mello what did you _**DO**_!?" Matt screamed frantically. Mello had never heard Matt scream like that.

"Geez- Matt- calm down….," Mello looked at Near and guilt crept up his throat but he forced it back down, "Near," Mello nudged him with his free fingers, "Hey, it's fine… I won't throw you or anything." Near stopped trembling as hard as he was but couldn't help the uneasiness he felt being under Mello's, mostly his emotion's, total control. It was unnerving. He looked back up at him with his ashen eyes. Mello saw what only someone who has known Near for as long as he has would be able to notice, he was clearly afraid, and he couldn't hold it down.

"I-I am fine….," Near stood but stumbled back down on Mello's palm. So he tucked one leg under and resumed his normal sitting position.

'_At least Near's tremoring has stopped_,' Mello thought to himself, '_Now it will be easier for me to communicate with him and get him normal sized._' He looked over at Matt who was still in either shock of what was actually going on or that he was worried that he might actually toss Near. It was probably both. '_Shit, I am in deep this time_.' "Okay," Mello began, "First we need to think exactly why Near is this tiny." He stood up and walked with Near in his hand over to the nightstand. He put him down by his shirt as 'gently' as he could. "Matt."

"Yeah?" Matt was bewildered but continued to stare at Mello, "What?"

"Ideas?" Mello reached into the drawer and grabbed a chocolate bar and bit off a piece.

"What? Are you telling me that Mr. Awesome Mello can't think of his own?" Matt started to laugh. Mello walked over to him and punched him on the shoulder.

"Would you shut up?" Mello started to laugh, "…..Mr. Number Three." The look that Mello got afterwards was a mixture of annoyance and whatever-anger. It made him laugh even more. He looked over at Near who was trying to act as normal as possible, but he was failing miserably. Mello looked over at Matt whose eyes were glued on Near on the nightstand. He had that look in his eyes that said what he was feeling. He had that feeling of 'Dawwwwww' when he looked at Near. Mello had no idea just why that was bothering him. He decided to dismiss the thought. He needed to get Near to normal size. He looked over at Matt again he still had that look in his eyes, he looked at Near and something in the back of his head screamed at him. He had to go outside to clear his head. Then, a knock was heard on the door. "Mello? Matt? Are you in there?" the voice said. The door knob turned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The door opened slowly, like those moments that really move in normal time but your heart is beating so fast that everything slows down around you. The air was stiff as the door opened and the older man who had poked his head in, quickly recoiled slightly as the air mixture hit his face. It was intoxicating. "Boys!? What have you two been-ugh-..," Roger tried to cover his nose from the offending smell, "What is this smoke?" Mello clasped his hands together and hung them around his backside. Matt tried to contain the events that just happened from slipping out of his mouth, but he knew he better because that would cause Mello and him some serious problems. He will just be quiet, thank-you. Mello felt the tiny object squirm in his fingers so he released his grip a little for some breathing room. He tried to relax hoping Roger wouldn't ask what he had, only about the room, then yell, and finally give some stupid punishment and leave. Roger looked over at Mello then gazed over Matt with his cold condescending brown eyes. He knew they had done something wrong and he could smell it. Literally. The only thing stopping him from giving the boys a good crack was the fact L, who already didn't favor him, would have a complete fit. Then, his closest friend Quilish would give him an ear full of how-to-treat-children. He did NOT like kids especially difficult ones like these two. "Mello…..Matt," Roger tried to calm his voice that was slowly turning into a quiet yell, "What have you two been doing?" He glared at them and it sent shivers down Matt's spine.

"Tch. Nothing of importance Roger, now if you will state why in fact YOU are here. That would be _great_," Mello's voice was cold and it cut like knives and he was sure to add the extra annoyed tone to his voice at the end, "I mean _we_ haven't done anything."

"You boys **have** done something! Now tell me what you have done in this room-…..**AND** just what is behind your back?" Roger was furious. Mello had been in more detentions lately than ever, but the oh-so-great L would not allow him to give him any more severe punishment then room groundings for fear of missing school even though the boy was smart enough to miss a week or so. Roger had had enough. "Mello you better show me what you have right now or-….," He was interrupted by a loud crash down the hall. He had stopped in mid-sentence. He turned and looked towards the door. The gray haired man had two choices either stay here and deal with….these..heathens…or go and check on the noise. He had to check on the crash because someone just might have gotten injured.

"Hey, Roger you had better go check on that huh?" Mello retorted. The thing in his hand started to move again and he tightened it to show what he was thinking, that he better stay still. Roger looked at him and what seemed like he was going to start the argument again; he quickly dismissed the idea and shot him a look that physically growled. He stomped off for the door, knowing he wasn't going to win this battle. He slammed the door behind him. Matt let out the biggest sigh.

"Mello," Matt started to laugh, "How-How do you always get out of this stuff?"

"Hey, this time I can't take credit," Mello replied as he walked over to the door this time **locking **it.

"How's Near?" Mello started to unfold his hands and inside was the balled up piece of fluff. He was shaking slightly. The fluff looked back up at Mello; his cold and emotionless eyes locked with his. Their stare down was interrupted. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure, here," Mello held out his hands with Near, who was looking less than thrilled to be handled again, and he dropped him in Matt's folded hands. Near looked just as though he was about to protest when Matt held him to his stomach and stroked his soft white hair. Near leaned into the touch and closed his little eyes. Matt was looking down at him and rushed his hands up and down the tiny figures back.

"Hey Mels, who would think Near would be this soft?" He let a tiny smile go across his face as the tiny figure dozed off in a lulled sleep. His friend across from him was thinking a totally different emotion however. In fact, Mello was pissed.

"Give me him back, NOW," Mello went forward and grabbed the figure in his hands. Of course it woke up and was very frightened being back in Mello's possession, especially from this height. Matt had a confused look on his face, but when he saw the blush rise across his best friend's face, what he was thinking was clear. Mello liked Near.

"You like him," Matt started to laugh raising his eye brows to his friend. Mello went totally blushed and then Matt ran over to the bed saying, "You do! You do! It's all over your face!"

"N-No it isn't, and no I don't," Mello's blush got bigger, "I-I will never like him!" Matt's laughter was even harder to contain. Near looked down at the floor beneath him, It was a long way down; he sure hoped Matt stopped soon.

"Mello, please refrain from shaking me around," Near curled into his normal position in the middle of Mello's palm. He took a piece of hair into his small fingers and twirled it around. Mello turned his gaze to the tiny thing in his hand cursing at himself for _temporarily_ losing to Matt because he was sure going to get him later.

"Near I think you are in no position to make demands," He started to curl his fingers around him, cupping his hand. It must have made Near feel more secure because he looked as though he relaxed a little. He needed to test this so he flattened out his hand; he felt Near scrunch together but remain emotionless. It pissed him off, but at least now he knew Near was scared to fall or at least felt more secure with walls around him. '_Is this why you don't come outside?' _

"I am aware Mello, but ple-," he couldn't believe what he was about to say but Mello had already started to close his fingers and hold him with two hands. Matt was looking at poor Near and he just wanted to hold the boy again. He didn't know why though. Was it because he liked him? No. Only as a friend…..

"Hey Matt," Mello had interrupted his thoughts, "I think I have an idea."


	7. That time

So it's that time, what time may you be asking? Oh! This time! The time where I am going to ask a few simple questions and I would like a few simple responses. Questions you say? Well, questions like... MY STORIES OF COURSE! Now for as of specifically a question you will just have to take the survey to know those. So let me explain myself here, I am to a point where I get readers every so often and a review every so often, I used to think that was amazing, and I still do don't get me wrong, but it's not enough feedback! I need to know from you, my audience on exactly what you think I need to improve and what I need to include or you would like me to include in my stories. Now it can be positive and negative feedback, I will read it all and write back, but I would like the negative feedback explained.

For questions, you may choose to answer as many as you would like or none at all. Maybe you just want to do a review? Then do a review. But I will tell you, if you write a review and it is a well thought out. I will draw either a picture for you on whatever DN character pairing you want or single character, or I will write you a story that you would like to read. But the review must include: A thought out review of one or both off my stories or at least two things that you would like to see improved. Then, if you have more, by gosh darn it! Include more! I love to read them and know what you like or don't like. Please take this opportunity into consideration and make my life of writing more enjoyable to you and me.

Questions: Please answer if you will! I would really like to hear the responses.

1. Why did you decide to read this particular story? Was it by random or maybe it interested you? Please let me know! I need to know what draws people in.

2. What would you like to see changed or taken out? My mom tells me that I describe too much, which is something I tend to go off about. Please tell me if this becomes a problem or another area needs to be fixed.

3. Are things too 'wordy'?

4. Do I need OCs? A lot of people use OCs or original characters, but I try not to use them. They always seem to be in the way! Doesn't anyone agree?

5. Are my characters, TOO out of character? Pretty self explanatory.

6. Comments? Please tell me what you think! I would also like to know what you want to see continued. I am thinking about dropping my current stories to work on others, please let me know if you would like to see a certain story continued. I myself hate it when writers stop making a story that I really liked, so to avoid this please tell me now.

7. If you have read both which do you like better? And possibly...why?

Thanks again everyone! Please answer these honestly! When you finish please tell me what you would like drawn or written. Then I will get back to you ASAP.


End file.
